El último suspiro de la luna
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Y ella... Ya no es lo que era, ella está sufriendo hasta tener su último suspiro. Creación: 29/10/18
1. Prólogo

No entiendo porque, pero camino a paso lento por este largo pasillo el cual está rodeado de paredes blancas y al final de el puedo ver un destello de luz ¿cómo llegué aquí? No puedo recordarlo, es como si lo demás hubiera perdido valor, como si ya nada importase, no siento miedo o incertidumbre, tampoco incomodidad o felicidad, simplemente camino hacia ese destello de luz, pero esperen... ¿que llevo puesto? ¿un vestido? es como el de una princesa, una princesa...

Dirigí mi mirada a mis pies y noté como unas zapatillas de cristal los esconden y mis manos... en las muñecas porto pulseras, ¿por qué estoy vestida así? ¿por qué...?

Detengo mi andar para llevar mis manos a mi cabeza y el peinado que llevo es curioso ¿en forma de odangos? ¿esta soy yo? ¿en verdad yo soy...?

Mi mirada se devuelve al resto del camino mirando aquel destello de luz, este camino es...

Es cierto, es el camino de la muerte ¿no?, por eso estoy sumergida en esta soledad, es porque estoy muerta y debo cruzar hacia allá pero aún no sé... ¿quien era yo? ¿quien fui? ¿y a quienes estoy dejando? Realmente no lo sé, no lo recuerdo ya y no siento la desesperación de querer recordarlo y por supuesto, mucho menos recuerdo porque morí ¿no les parece extraño?

[...]


	2. Pronto se marchitará

**Serena**

Hoy es 14 de junio, estoy muy feliz ¡Ya casi es mi cumpleaños! Las ansias de saber que regalos voy a recibir me hacen dar saltos de emoción, creo que por ello estoy levantándome en este mes más temprano de lo usual, ya espero pronto ese día.

—¡Serena, el desayuno! —Escuché a mi madre gritar desde abajo y terminé de atar el listón de mi blusa ¡Ah! ¡espero que haya preparado su delicioso omelette!

Entonces abrí mi puerta dispuesta a salir de mi habitación pero mis pasos se frenaron ¿eh? qué raro, de pronto todo se ha tornado negro y mi cuerpo sigue inmóvil.

—**Pronto mi maldición surtirá efecto** —escuché la voz de una mujer hablar y mi piel se erizo mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. —**Pronto todo se marchitara a tu alrededor, quizás no mañana, quizás no hoy, quizás no dentro de unos días, pero todo se verá marchito. Es mi venganza, lo que mereces por robarme lo que deseaba** —mis ojos se han tornado llorosos y no entiendo el porqué, por alguna razón, siento que esas palabras las recuerdo de algún lugar, unas palabra filosas que me atraviesan —**el mismo cristal de plata, del que estás destinada a portar, será el tesoro maldito que te hará ver cómo todo se marchita, por el daño que me causaste, en la cúspide de tu felicidad, todo perderás** —siento como mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo de rodillas, esas palabras que siento son crueles, me hacen temblar pero también sentir cierta resignación ante ello y no se porqué...

* * *

**Omnisciente**

Serena abrió sus ojos de golpe y la luz la hizo tallar sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos, al enfocar mejor su vista notó el techo blanco sobre ella, preocupada se levantó un poco notando la sábana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y como una sonda de suero se conectaba en su brazo, confundida estuvo por quitársela pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Kenji e Ikuko quienes la miraron con cierta conmoción, algo que la rubia no entendió, sin previo aviso, Ikuko corrió hasta la cama y abrazo a su hija con fuerza contrariando más a la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba la espalda de su madre, la rubia dirigió a su vez la mirada a su padre quien se le veía algo nervioso.

—Estaba tan asustada —murmuró Ikuko y Serena abrió sus ojos asustada, su madre lloraba —tuve tanto miedo.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Serena separándola con suavidad de ella y mirando a sus padres —¿Sucedió algo? ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Princesa —Kenji se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos —estuvimos angustiados por ti —la rubia mordió su labio mientras recordaba las palabras de su "sueño" —cuando tu madre te llamo a desayunar, tu no bajaste —Serena agachó su mirada a sus piernas bajo las sábanas —ella subió a buscarte y te encontró inconsciente en el suelo —Serena mordió su labio —ella se alarmó a si que le dijo a tu hermano que llamara a una ambulancia —Serena volteó a verlo —y después me llamó a mi y te atendieron aquí, tu novio, Chiba, el busco que se movilizaran en seguida.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Preguntó con seriedad Serena mirando a sus padres quienes tenían una cierta mirada de miedo, preocupación, angustia y pánico que trataban de esconder —más bien ¿qué tanto estuve inconsciente? —Cambio la pregunta siendo más directa.

—Fue una semana —contestó Ikuko temblorosa, Serena desvío su mirada de ellos y miro sus manos las cuales se notó estaban pálidas —es 21 de Junio.

—¿Qué dijeron que tengo? —Volvió a preguntar juntando sus manos.

—No lo saben, trataron de encontrar causas pero aparentemente estás sana, te harán un estudio más detallado —respondió Kenji.

—¿Las chicas...? 3Ikuko le sonrió con dulzura

—No han salido de aquí, se la pasaron cuidando de ti por turnos junto a nosotros —le comentó Ikuko.

—Ya veo... —Susurró con la mirada en dirección a la puerta —debí preocupar a todos demasiado

—No te alarmes por eso cariño —le dijo Ikuko con dulzura —ahora, iremos a avisar a tu enfermera, por favor, espera un poco, ¿si? —La rubia asintió, Kenji se acercó a ella y beso su cabeza para después salir junto a su esposa.

—"Todo se marchitara a tu alrededor, quizás no mañana, quizás no hoy" —murmuró Serena dirigiendo su mirada a sus manos las cuales sentía temblaban y su estómago revuelto estaba —mi castigo ¿De qué va? —La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando ver a Darien que respiraba con dificultad mostrando que había corrido a gran velocidad, una opresión en el pecho de Serena comenzó a afixiarla al igual que una profunda tristeza, el pelinegro se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Gracias al cielo estás bien —susurró aliviado a lo que Serena sonrió con un toque de melancolía.

—Claro que lo estoy —le dijo con total dulzura, pronto ambos se separaron y miraron entre sí —perdón por haberte preocupado así, Darien —ella colocó su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro y le sonrió —creo que les he dado un buen susto- ambos juntaron sus frentes.

—Sin duda lo hiciste —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se entrelazaban con los de ella, la puerta rechinó y la pareja vio como las amigas de la rubia entraron de golpe, el pelinegro se levantó e hizo a un lado dejando a Amy y Mina llegar hasta Serena para abrazarla seguidas de Rei y Lita.

—¡Tonta, nos tenías preocupadas! —Exclamó Rei con sus ojos llorosos.

—Estuvimos día y noche angustiadas por qué no despertabas —comentó Amy mientras limpiaba con el dorso de sus manos sus ojos llorosos.

—Nos alegra tanto que ya estés despierta —le dijo Mina mientras sostenía la mano de Serena

—Has un favor y no nos des esos sustos —le dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

—Voy a procurar no hacerlo —le respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

—Más te vale, cabeza de bombón —Serena y los demás dirigieron su mirada a Haruka quien se encontraba junto a Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, la última corrió hasta la cama moviendo a las chicas y abrazando a Serena quien acaricio su cabeza.

—¿No te sientes mal, preciosa? —Le preguntó Michiru preocupada.

—No, así que no tienen que preocuparse más —les dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—Pero aún no sabemos que te paso —habló Setsuna con seriedad- ¿No recuerda algo, princesa?

—Yo... —Susurró Serena, de golpe entro a la habitación Molly —¡Molly! —Exclamó la rubia, Hotaru se separó de la rubia y dejó que la chica se juntara con ella- estabas en Estados Unidos... —Susurró abrazándola.

—Te llamé y me dijeron que perdiste la conciencia ¿Crees que habría estado tranquila sin venir? —Le preguntó mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Serena la abrazo con más fuerza.

—Por eso somos amigas —dijo Serena con una leve risilla mientras los demás las miraban con una sonrisa.

Pronto Serena había sido dejada sola ya que la enfermera les pidió que se retiraran para dejarme descansar, cuando el silencio reinaba en el lugar se quitó la sábana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y se levantó de la camilla, camino hasta el espejo que yacía en el buró y miro su rostro.

—No estoy bien —susurró notando la palidez en su rostro, al igual que la opacidad en sus ojos —no es un sueño, es la realidad —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha —estoy segura que todo alrededor de mi se marchitara...

[...]


	3. Maldita

23 de Junio

Serena abrió sus ojos una vez más volviendo a mirar el techo de aquella habitación blanca, con pesadez se dispuso a sentarse sobre la cama mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía en aquel hospital, por alguna razón, aún no le daban el alta, se suponía que se la darían el día anterior, pero eso no pasó.

Serena quitó las sábanas descubriendo su cuerpo y bajó sus piernas al suelo tocándolo con sus pies descalzos.

—Es extraño... —Susurró sintiendo el frío del suelo pero un cosquilleo recorría sus piernas —debían darme el alta ayer ¿no?

—**No saldrás de esas paredes** —Serena giró su cabeza a todas direcciones buscando a la dueña de esa voz, la voz que con anterioridad había escuchado —**conocerás lo que es el dolor, conocerás lo que es morir poco a poco, perderás tu voluntad, tu voz, tu libertad.**

—¿De qué me hablas? —Preguntó Serena sintiendo su corazón acelerarse mientras su estómago estaba revolviéndose haciéndola sentir náuseas.

—**Tú me mataste primero, yo te mataré ahora...** —Susurró la voz con cierto tono indescifrable.

—¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!? —Preguntó alterada levantándose de golpe de la cama pero la fuerza en sus piernas se esfumó y cayó al suelo de rodillas —¿Qué...? —Musitó desconcertada mirando sus piernas mientras sus manos se colocaban sobre ellas sintiéndolas adormecidas —¡¿Pero qué...?! —Formuló entrecortada debido al miedo.

—**Tu jamás debiste nacer** —la voz la escuchó tan cerca que lo que hizo fue levantar su rostro de golpe hacia arriba llegando ver parada frente a ella a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violetas —**tú no debías nacer...** —aquellas palabras, simplemente no las lograba entender, nada de lo que decía o de lo que estaba haciéndole.

—¿Por qué no debí nacer? —Se atrevió a preguntar Serena con cierto temor, aquella mujer de pronto ablando su mirada fría solo para observarla con cierto lamento.

—**Porque... —**No logró terminar ya que desapareció frente a ella, Serena parpadeo varias veces y giró su rostro a la puerta viendo cómo está era abierta por Darien quien al verla en el suelo corrió a su dirección mientras detrás de él, Ikuko y Kenji entraron rápidamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Serena? —Le preguntó Darien agachándose a su altura y tomándola con suavidad de los brazos —¿Puedes pararte? —Con lentitud, Serena movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

—Se me durmieron las piernas —dijo en apenas un tono audible, como si estuviera pensando algo más, como si su mente se desconectara del alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija?- Le preguntó Ikuko, pero Serena seguía con la mirada perdida sin intención de levantarse, su rostro no mostraba algún sentimiento o padecimiento, como si estuviera en otro sitio.

—No saldré de estas cuatro paredes —musitó como diciéndoselo más a ella misma que a los presentes, quienes la miraron con cierta preocupación.

—Serena, hija, todo está bien, ¿va? —la llamó Ikuko nerviosa colocándose de cuclillas junto a Darien tocando la mano de la rubia.

—Maldita... —Murmuró con su mirada aún pérdida —esa es la palabra, estoy maldita...

—¡Serena! —Exclamó Ikuko alarmada tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola logrando que devolviera su atención a ella.

—¿Mamá? —Cuestionó la joven confundida para después mirar a su padre parado tras su madre y después a Darien —yo...

—Serena, cariño ¿qué sucedió? —Le preguntó Ikuko con sus ojos llorosos, la rubia agachó su mirada y mordió su labio.

—Vamos, debes descansar un poco —dijo Darien tomándola en brazos para sentarla en la cama.

—Hija, hablaremos con Chiba y vendremos, ¿esta bien? —Le preguntó Kenji a su hija quien asintió en silencio, los tres salieron de la habitación a lo que Serena volvió su mirada a sus piernas.

—Voy a morir —dijo a secas, sin una pizca de miedo o enojo, ni siquiera desconcierto —la pregunta es "¿por qué?" —susurró colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho en el área del corazón.

Kenji e Ikuko se encontraban frente a Darien en el corredor, las amigas de la rubia acababan de llegar y escuchaban en silencio los cuestionamientos de ambos padres hacia el joven.

—¿Qué fue eso, Darien? —Le preguntó Ikuko intentando obtener una respuesta —comenzó a decir todas esas cosas para si misma, que no va a salir del hospital, que está maldita ¿¡qué rayos paso!? —Preguntó terminando por alterarse.

—No sabría explicarlo, señora Tsukino —dijo apenado el pelinegro —deberé consultar con mis colegas, pero... —El joven dirigió su mirada a la puerta de su novia —desde mi perspectiva, no tiene lógica, podría ser un estado de shock, conmoción, pero no se puede saber.

—Chiba —el mencionado volteó a ver a Kenji quien le miraba con seriedad —por favor, encuentren que pasa.

—Me retiraré —contestó el pelinegro y rápidamente se dirigió en dirección a la recepción.

—Señor y señora Tsukino —llamó Rei a los adultos acercándose con las demás.

—Lo lamento, chicas —habló Ikuko con una sonrisa algo agotada —le harán unos estudios más, aún no le darán el alta.

—¿Podemos...? —Musitó Mina a lo que Ikuko les asintió, las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia.

Serena miraba sus manos con atención mientras jugaba con sus dedos, escuchó como la puerta fue abriéndose pero no alzo su mirada.

—¡Ey! ¿cómo estás? —Habló de pronto Mina acercándose a la cama, todas notaron como la joven no se había molestado en mirarlas.

—No estoy bien —contestó secamente cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad.

—¿Te duele acaso algo? ¿quieres que vaya por el médico? —Preguntó Amy acercándose a la cama, pero Serena movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

—No lo necesito, más bien... —Elevó su mirada hacia todas ellas —lo que sea que me está pasando, no lo lograrán curar.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Haruka desconcertada al igual que las demás, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no era una sonrisa de alegría o tristeza, era una sonrisa vacía.

—Ni si quiera yo lo sé —respondió Serena devolviendo su mirada a sus manos que estaban entrelazadas —pero pronto me enteraré de ello... me enteraré de todo y seguro, podré explicárselos —dijo devolviendo su mirada a ellas haciendo que un silencio sepulcral reinará en la habitación.

[...]


	4. En el suelo

La noche había llegado, el silencio era rey del lugar, la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de las habitaciones, en una en específico, una joven rubia estaba sentada en una de las sillas que la gente usa cuando va a visitar a su familiar enfermo, ella estaba ahí, mirando la ventana, específicamente a la luna, miraba su resplandor y dejaba que la envolviera.

—La luna soy yo —musitó mientras la luz de la luna hacia brillar sus ojos —cuando empiece a desaparecer, el brillo de ella igual —cerró sus ojos y escucho el silencio que la rodeaba, tomo una bocanada de aire para después volver a abrir sus ojos —aún no lo entiendo ¿por qué estoy maldita? —Preguntó mientras miraba sobre su hombro notando como detrás de ella se volvía encontrar la figura de aquella mujer —¿Te hice algún daño y no lo recuerdo? —Le preguntó con suma tranquilidad.

—**Lo hiciste** —respondió la mujer, pero su rostro no mostraba reacción alguna, Serena agachó su mirada al suelo sintiendo cierta tristeza —**o al menos, eso se supone que fue** —la rubia alzó su mirada confundida hacia la mujer solo para notar que la miraba con cierta culpa.

—¿Me maldeciste sin saber? —Le pregunto con curiosidad.

—**No, si tuve un motivo, pero...** —Paró en seco ante sus palabras sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de la joven princesa.

—Por favor, termina de explicar —pidió Serena levantándose de la silla para caminar hacia ella, pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen la obligó a abrazar con fuerza dicha zona y arrodillarse al piso, al alzar su mirada pudo ver como el gesto de la mujer se encontraba con una mueca- tú... —Sólo logró musitar ya que un dolor más fuerte que el anterior la obligó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza —Duele ¡Duele! —Se quejó poniéndose en posición fetal sobre el suelo mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos —¡Duele! —Exclamó más alto y de forma desesperada, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable —¡Duele mucho! —Gritó por fin a todo pulmón sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba, solo pudo escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y los pasos apresurados acercarse a ella.

—Serena, tranquilízate —escuchó pronto la voz de Darien hablarle a lo lejos, pero el dolor era tal, que sentía alejarse cada vez más de todo su alrededor, lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia fue como la alzaron en brazos y después, la oscuridad.

**[...]**

Serena caminaba por un pasillo extenso, donde podía ver a lo lejos una luz, se abrazo a si misma mientras sus pies descalzos hacían contacto con el frío suelo, miraba a los lados como el vacío la rodeaba. Siguió avanzando hasta estar a solo unos pasos frente a la luz, dudosa, miró hacia atrás solo para notar aquel vacío, aquella nada, devolvió su mirada al frente y a paso lento se adentro a aquella luz que la cegó por un momento.

Poco a poco se acostumbró a la intensidad de la luz y miró frente a ella el milenio de plata, exactamente en el jardín, por su lado, paso corriendo una pequeña niña de cabellos plateados quien se lanzó sobre las flores.

—¡Selene! —Serena miró hacia atrás viendo como una niña de cabellos negros y ojos violetas un poco más grande que la peliplateada corría en su dirección para después pasar por su lado, la rubia miró como aquella pelinegra se sentaba en el césped. —Te dije que me esperarás ¿no te dije que iríamos juntas al lago?

—Perdón, hermana —respondió la joven peliplateada —pero necesitaba descansar un poco después de las lecciones.

—Mis lecciones son más duras que las tuyas, Selene —dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro, después de todo, tu serás la reina y la encargada del legendario cristal de plata —comentó Selene sentándose y acomodando su cabello.

—Cambiemos de tema —había dicho la pelinegra levantándose del suelo y extendiendo su manos hacia su hermana para ayudarla a levantarse —vayamos pronto al lago —dijo con una sonrisa.

Serena observó cómo aquello se distorsionó quedando en las fauces del silencio y la oscuridad, lentamente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la soledad.

**[...]****24 de Junio**

Serena empezó a abrir sus ojos los cuales trataban de visualizar bien el alrededor, además de que su audición se volvía más nítida.

—¿Cómo que no hay respuestas? —escuchó Serena la voz de su madre en un tono desesperado y molesto —¡Deberían haber encontrado algo! —masculló frustrada.

—Señora Tsukino, lo lamento —escuchó la voz de Darien —pero los estudios no arrojan nada, todo se muestra en orden —aquello último lo dijo con cierta inquietud.

—¿Entonces...? —Se escucho la voz de Mina algo nerviosa, Serena parpadeó unas veces más para después agachar su mirada a los pies de su cama, notando a Darien junto a su camarada frente a su familia y amigos hablando en el pasillo mientras la puerta se encontraba abierta.

—Podríamos hacerle más estudios... —habló el compañero de Darien —pero los que se le hicieron no muestran que algo este mal.

—¡Mi hija tuvo un intenso dolor a media noche! ¿¡Cómo no puede tener algo!? —Exclamó molesto Kenji mientras su mandíbula están tensa.

—Chiba, el señor Kenji tiene razón —se escucho hablar a Haruka —a ella le sucede algo y aquí es el mejor hospital, así que, lo que sea que deban encontrar, encuentrenlo —Serena notó el gran silencio que siguió después a lo que se reincorporó en la cama para mirar hacia ellos, con cuidado deslizó sus piernas fuera de la cama.

—Al menos discutan con la puerta cerrada —ironizó con una media sonrisa que de pronto fue borrada cuando una fuerte punzada se instaló en su cabeza —¿qué...? —musitó tratando de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo sobre sus piernas.

**Serena**

Sólo ví mis pies tocar el suelo, juro que sentí el frío recorrerlos, juraría que hasta logré sentir el cosquilleo, pero después de esa punzada y tratar de levantarme, solo ví como me dirigía al suelo, como si fuera en camara lenta llegue hasta él quedando sobre mis piernas.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que mis latidos, mis labios temblaron al igual que mis manos, gire mi cabeza un poco buscando ver mis pies los cuáles... no sentía, ni un cosquilleo, ni siquiera el frío y no solo mis pies, eran mis piernas.

Pase mi mano derecha sobre una de ellas buscando sentir mi propio tacto, pero nada, no había nada.

—Son mis piernas ¿no? —murmuré en completo shock, lo sé, estoy consciente de que estaba en shock —muevanse —les hable tratando de ordenarles, había escuchado como los pasos entraban a la habitación pero los ignore.

**Omnisciente**

Darien entro a la habitación mientras los demás sólo se asomaban, notando a Serena en el suelo sobre sus piernas mientras se encontraba con su mirada perdida y con ambas manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos.

—¿Serena? —Le llamó Ikuko entrando detrás de Darien.

—Son mis piernas, ¿no? —Los presentes la miraron preocupados al notar que se hablaba a ella misma y que su rostro mostraba tanto palidez como miedo —¡Son mis piernas! ¡¿No?! —Exclamó derramando lágrimas golpeando sus puños contra sus muslos —¡¿Entonces porque no responden?! —siguió golpeando con más fuerza.

—¡Serena! —Rápidamente Darien la agarró de las muñecas haciendo que en parte volviera en si, ya que habia logrado que lo mirara a la cara —dime ¡¿que pasa?! —Le preguntó preocupado, ella movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

—Mis piernas... —Murmuró ella —no siento mis piernas —fue ahí, que no solo él, su familia y amigos que escucharon, quedaron en shock ante aquello.

[...]


	5. Pasos lentos hacia el pasado

**Mina**

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de sus labios, al ver el terror en sus ojos, al notar el temblor de su cuerpo, un frío me recorrió, ver la desesperación que corría por cada poro de su piel me era transmitido como si yo viviera lo que vive.

Hablo de todos cuando digo que la habitación completa quedó en estado de shock, de un frío sepulcral que fue roto por Darien quien tomó con firmeza a Serena en sus brazos para subirla a la cama.

—Chris, debemos hacer un chequeo, llama a los demás —le ordenó Darien a su compañero quien salió corriendo de la habitación esquivandonos.

—Darien ¿Qué tiene mi hija? —Preguntó la señora Ikuko notando el miedo en ella, comprensible debo decir, él solo movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras miraba a Serena quien mantenía su mirada en sus piernas.

—No encontrarán nada... —De repente musitó Serena captando nuestras miradas, no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

—¿De qué hablas? Serena, basta —le había dicho Darien con seriedad, Serena elevó su mirada hacia nosotros y pude ver que en ella, no había nada.

—No es nada médico lo que está implicado —nos dijo con seriedad, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera gritado en desesperación y llorado —no encontrarán nada —volvió a repetir devolviendo su mirada a sus pies los cuáles comenzó a mover de a poco.

—¡¿De qué hablas, Serena?! —Gritó Rei exasperada, yo solo podía ver cómo Serena movía sus dedos de los pies mientras los miraba fijamente.

—Tus piernas debieron adormecerse, esa debe ser la explicación, no digas cosas como esas —le dijo Darien a modo de reprimenda, pero yo en el fondo, eh sentido como si todo lo que ella dice estuviera justificado porque sabe lo que le está pasando, o al menos, tiene una idea.

—Has los estudios que quieras, hagan los intentos que quieran —dijo con seriedad volviendo su mirada a nosotros —pero tengan en cuenta esto, seguiré empeorando.

—¡Ya es hora de detener toda esta charla sin sentido, Serena! —Gritó molesta Haruka, comprensible, ya que no hay entendimiento para lo que nos dice.

—Salgan de aquí —el silencio reino por solo unos segundos —¡Fuera de aquí! —Exclamó ella con todas sus fuerzas, mire sus manos, estás agarraban la sábana de la cama con fuerza.

—Vendremos al rato a darte un nuevo estudio —dijo Darien sonando más como una orden —saldremos —ella no respondió, simplemente retiró su mirada de nosotros y volvió a mirar sus piernas.

—Pero... —trató de hablar la señora Ikuko pero Darien con la mirada le dijo que mejor nos fuéramos.

Haruka

Salimos sin más de su habitación dejándola sola, sus palabras, esas palabras no tenían razón de ser, por lo menos eso pienso yo, pero más a fondo puedo sentir que pudieran esas palabras tener sentido para ella, quizás es ella la que tiene las respuestas de lo que le pasa, pero no las compartirá con nosotras, quizás me engañó al decir que todo lo dice por el shock de lo que le está pasando... quizás, es algo más.

**Omnisciente**

Serena dirigió su mirada a los pies de la cama mirando a aquella mujer de nuevo.

—Aún no ha empezado y ya estoy cansada —comentó la rubia mordiendo así su labio inferior —dime al menos tu nombre, si te veré por un lapso de tiempo, debería saberlo.

—**Pienso que pronto lo sabrás por tu cuenta** —le respondió la mujer con tranquilidad sentándose al pie de la cama.

—¿Estarás apareciendo hasta que la hora llegue? —Le preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el vientre sintiendo un leve dolor en él.

—**Al parecer si** —contestó agachando su mirada a los pies de Serena —**puede que incluso lo haga en tu camino.**

—¿En el sendero de la muerte? —Preguntó Serena quien deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre su vientre.

—**El sendero de la muerte...** —Murmuró ella haciendo una leve mueca, algo que notó Serena.

—¿Cómo lo llamas tú? —Le preguntó con interés.

—**El camino de la redención** —Serena la miró con confusión —**porque cada paso que das, olvidas todo, todo deja de ser importante, ni siquiera sabes porque estás ahí, solo... reinicias.**

—Lo dices cómo si lo conocieras —le dijo Serena con seriedad. —Lo sé, estás muerta, pero si es así como es ¿por qué estás aquí viendo mi proceso?

—**Porque en el camino lo recordé, recordé la maldición en ti y no me pude marchar** —le contestó con seriedad.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —comentó con cansancio recargando su cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando sus ojos —aún no me has dicho que te hice... —Murmuró comenzando a quedarse dormida, la mujer solo la observó para empezar a desaparecer.

**[...]**

Serena abrió sus ojos de nuevo, miró con lentitud el alrededor notando que se encontraba en un gran salón de paredes blancas y hermosos decorados dorados. Su mirada se desvío de pronto a un trono, una corriente helada recorrió el salón y de pronto estaba repleto de personas elegantes que conversaban mientras una suave melodía sonaba.

—No estés nerviosa, Selene —Serena volteó hacia atrás mirando a una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos violetas frente a una joven de cabellos plata y ojos grisáceos —seguro te podrás relacionar bien con los invitados, después de todo, esta fiesta es en tu honor.

—Hermana, no estoy segura —comentó nerviosa la peliplateada a lo que la pelinegra con sus manos tomo su rostro y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas.

—El cristal de plata te escogió para ser la gobernante por alguna razón —Serena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa —serás reina, así que debes desenvolverte en este mundo, te prometo que estaré a tu lado si me necesitas.

—¿Lo estarás? ¿por sobre todo? —Preguntó temblorosa Selene a lo que su hermana sonrió y beso su frente.

—Claro, si el destino quiere que seas tú la reina, su razón tiene —Selene le sonrió para después separarse de ella y mezclarse entre la gente, Serena dirigió su mirada a la hermana mayor de la peligris quien no despegó la mirada de su hermanita, la rubia agachó su mirada viendo como la pelinegra empuñaba su mano derecha, simplemente Serena cerró sus ojos.

**[...]**

Al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que estaba ahora en un hermoso lago mientras diversos brillos flotaban sobre el agua haciendo de eso un hermoso espectáculo.

Serena giró su cabeza a la izquierda mirando a aquella pelinegra de ojos violetas quien mostraba ser más adulta, viéndola de esa forma, no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una hermosa ninfa que descansaba sus pies en el agua.

—¿Cuánto más me observarás? —Preguntó a la defensiva la pelinegra mirando de reojo hacia atrás, Serena miró igual en su dirección y noto como un hombre apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar salía de entre los arbustos vestido con un traje de la guardia real.

—Disculpe la intromisión, dama de la luna —se disculpó el guardia con cortesía dando una leve reverencia.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí? —Le preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad ella mientras devolvía su mirada al frente observando el lago.

—Sólo he notado como se ha dirigido hacia este lugar y quise asegurarme que no corriera peligro —habló con cortesía quedando de pie en su lugar.

—Diriges el ejército de mi hermana, Selene —dijo ella acomodando su cabello hacia un lado —supe que tú padre te dio hace poco la importante tarea pero aún no te has presentado frente a mi hermana —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Pero la he conocido a usted y he podido ver cómo los rumores son verdaderos~ dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Oh sí? —Preguntó ella con una sonrisa coqueta —¿qué rumores son esos?

—Qué usted es muy hermosa —la pelinegra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa dejando notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Vamos ¿estás intentando ser interesante? —Cuestionó con burla ella levantándose y caminando hacia él, pero de pronto ella tropezó con una rama que salía del suelo provocando que tambaleara, pero él rápidamente la tomo por la cintura evitando su caída.

—¿Lo cree así? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante a lo que las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron de nuevo —soy Apolo, descendiente de la familia de la guardia elite de la luna —la ayudó a reincorporarse mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—Mi nombre lo sabes, no creo que deba decírtelo —dijo con burla ella agachando su mirada notando que aún sostenía la mano de él por lo que rápidamente la soltó.

—Creo que es usted evasiva, dama de la luna —le dijo él con burla a lo que ella rodó los ojos mientras una leve risa salía de sus labios, Serena mordió levemente su labio y cerró sus ojos.

**[...]**


	6. Olvidemos todo por un segundo

**Omnisciente**

Serena abrió sus ojos con lentitud mirando el techo blanco de la habitación, cuando trato de moverse una fuerte punzada se instaló en su vientre obligándola a retorcerse, al mirar bien, vio como una sonda de suero estaba conectada en su brazo derecho, al mirar mejor, notó que la habitación era distinta a la que antes estaba.

—¿Dónde rayos estoy? —Preguntó irritada sentándose con pesadez.

—La cambiaron de habitación, señorita —le contestó la enfermera quien se encontraba a su lado izquierdo verificando los aparatos en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella de manera molesta.

—Le hicieron uno estudios y al parecer en el proceso su presión se desplomó, quedó inconsciente por un largo rato —contestó la enfermera.

—Por eso estoy conectada a todo eso —se dijo a si misma Serena para después suspirar con cansancio —¿Cuánto dure dormida?

—Cerca de tres horas —Serena frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta por donde Darien entraba —Lizeth, lleva el análisis al doctor Hiroshi —la enfermera asintió para después salir de la habitación.

—No han encontrado nada ¿verdad? —Le cuestionó ella pero él solo la siguió observando a lo que ella soltó un suspiro —deberían rendirse, aún si me llevan a otro lado la cosa seguirá siendo igual.

—¿Por qué? —Ella lo volteo a ver confundida —¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? —Le preguntó él, cuando se disponía a responder ella vio como él apretaba sus manos con fuerza a lo que calló —pareciera que esto fuera normal para ti, como si supieras algo que ninguno de nosotros no.

—Darien, no estaré bien —le dijo Serena mientras una suave sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—No, si lo estarás —dijo de manera autoritaria acercándose a la cama de ella —encontraremos lo que tienes, sabremos combatirlo y estarás bien.

—Darien... —Musitó ella sintiendo su aliento esfumarse.

—¡No, Serena! —La freno él llegando hasta ella y tomándola por los brazos —¡Lo encontraremos! ¡Lo solucionaremos! —Exclamó desesperado sacudiendola levemente.

—No estaré bien... —Volvió a repetir con tranquilidad Serena.

—¡Deja de decirlo! —Exclamó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras su agarre en ella se deshacía —debemos encontrar algo... —Ella extendió sus brazos hacia él para acercarlo a ella, dejo que se acunara en su pecho y con suavidad acarició sus cabellos.

—Olvidemos el mundo por ahora —le susurró ella separandolo de ella para mirarlo a la cara —escuché que hay un hermoso jardín, ¿me llevarías?

—Pero...

—Por favor, olvidemos el mundo por un segundo —le dijo ella con una sonrisa a lo que él sonrió levemente.

**[...]**

[Canción utilizada: Chasing Cars]

Darien ayudó a Serena a bajarla de la silla de ruedas para sentarla sobre el césped mientras ella miraba el alrededor a las personas, unos con enfermeros o familiares paseaban.

—Dijimos que haríamos todo juntos ¿Lo recuerdas? —Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, él solo la observó fijamente mientras el aire corría meciendo sus cabellos, ella se recostó sobre el suelo con la mirada en el cielo —si me recuesto aquí ¿lo harías igual y olvidariamos juntos el mundo? —Le cuestionó volteando a verle sin borrar su sonrisa, él se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado donde ambos se miraron entre sí- solo somos tú y yo, no necesitamos nada ni a nadie, sólo este momento —él solo la observó atentamente —olvida lo que hemos dicho, antes de que todo acabe —ella colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Darien —perdamos el tiempo en algo más, mantengamos el tiempo solo entre nosotros dos —una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Darien la cuál Serena con su pulgar limpio con suavidad- te amo tanto —le dijo ella soltando una leve risa y sus ojos llorosos, Darien la jalo hacia él envolviendola en un abrazo.

—Te amo demasiado —le susurró él, ella dejo caer sus lágrimas y hundió más su rostro en su pecho dejando sus ojos cerrados.

**[...]**

Serena abrió sus ojos y miró de nuevo el mismo lago de su anterior sueño, vio a la pelinegra llegar y sentarse sobre el suelo para después acostarse y mirar al oscuro cielo repleto de estrellas.

—¿Un tiempo a solas, dama? —Preguntó Apolo saliendo de los arbustos y observándola con detenimiento.

—Deberías probar olvidarte del mundo también —le sugirió ella con una sonrisa ladina —acuéstate a mi lado —le invitó, él se acercó y acostó junto a ella —a veces, es necesario olvidarse de todo para poder seguir en pie.

—Sobre ese asunto... —Murmuró él dirigiendo su mirada a ella

—No digamos nada —le freno ella mientras sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza —olvidemos el mundo, olvidemos a todos —ella giró su rostro hacia él —no necesitamos nada ni a nadie —Serena abrió sus ojos con asombro —solo seamos tú y yo, hay que olvidar lo que dijimos.

—Lo lamento... —Susurró él acariciando la mejilla de ella.

—Ella te ama, además, es por petición del consejo que te cases con ella, ya que eres el de mejor posición en el reino de la luna —comentó ella con una triste sonrisa —olvidemos todo por ahora y recordemoslo después —volvió a decir ella manteniendo sus miradas unidas, Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón y cerró sus ojos.

**[...]**


	7. Mi pequeño hermanito

**26 de Junio**

Serena se encontraba en su habitación mientras tenía un libro en sus manos, hacia un día desde el último sueño que tuvo y ahora estaba con una sonda de suero que estaba por acabarse.

—Serena tonta ¿qué haces? —Le preguntó Sammy entrando a la habitación y sentándose junto a ella.

—Sólo leer, mocoso —le dijo ella con burla —pero me aburro —confesó cerrando el libro en sus manos y dejándolo de lado —dime ¿qué cuentas? —Le preguntó ella a lo que él se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Hoy hice un examen, es el último del parcial —comentó Sammy —también mi entrenamiento de lacross fue cancelado ya que el entrenador tuvo una urgencia.

—Oye, ¿y alguna chica? —Preguntó ella con cierta burla a lo que Sammy rodó los ojos.

—¿Tus amigas no te han venido a visitar? —Preguntó el notoriamente cambiando el tema.

—En este día eres el primero en visitarme —contestó ella —he estado metida en análisis y estudios que terminó dormida entre horas, de hecho si te dejaron verme es porque les dije que me escaparía de la habitación si no me dejaban tener por lo menos alguna visita —dijo mostrando una sonrisa que pronto fue borrada cuando comenzó a toser.

—Serena —Sammy se levantó y acercó a su hermana quién tapó con su mano derecha su boca mientras tocía, él colocó su mano sobre la espalda de ella.

—Sammy, dame el paño que está sobre el buró —susurró Serena separando su mano de su boca, acción que hizo a Sammy notar la sangre que había caído en ella.

—Se...Serena —la rubia volvió a toser a lo que rápidamente Sammy se giró al buró y tomo el paño dándoselo, Serena limpió su mano y después su boca.

—Tranquilo, esta bien —le dijo ella sonriendo de lado —no te asustes —le trato de tranquilizar.

—Sólo estás empeorando —dijo él con sus ojos llorosos, Serena doblo el paño —¿De qué estás enferma? —La rubia mordió su labio inferior al notar el miedo en su hermano.

—Vamos, acuéstate a mi lado, ¿te parece? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa moviéndose un poco para darle espacio, Sammy se recostó a su lado colocando su cabeza en el pecho de ella —nuestra semana inicio mal, ¿no? —le dijo con una risa un poco irónica —¿Sabes? estando en esta cama por casi dos semanas y empeorando a cada hora me hace ver muchas cosas —ella pasó su mano por sobre los cabellos de su hermano —me hace recordar todo lo que eh vivido, todo lo que eh ganado, todo lo que eh perdido —la rubia suspiró —justo ahora recuerdo el día en el hospital, cuando mamá había dado a luz y le regale un ramo de rosas, no alcanzaba el cunero, así que papá me alzó en brazos a lo que pude verte —agachó su mirada hacia él, quien miraba a la nada escuchándola atentamente —"¿En realidad soy hermana mayor?" Me hice esa pregunta mientras te observaba dormir y me dije que haría el mejor esfuerzo por ser la mejor hermana mayor —sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos —¿En verdad lo eh hecho? —Preguntó ella mientras se le cortaba la voz, Sammy alzó su mirada a ella quien abrió sus ojos para observarlo.

—Eres algo tonta, pero eres la mejor —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Escúchame con mucha atención, Sammy —le dijo ella con seriedad pero sus ojos llorosos —voy a morir —el joven encajó sus dedos en los brazos de ella que lo envolvían —esto que tengo no tiene nada que ver con la medicina conocida —ella aferró más al joven contra si misma —yo sé muy bien, qué mi destino está encadenado al sendero de la muerte, Sammy, esto tiene que ver con algo que entiendo y a la vez no, algo que debo descubrir pero de lo que ya tengo indicio de porque sucede —ella suspiró —pero ten en cuenta esto, debes ser fuerte, más fuerte que nadie, más listo, más paciente, más decido.

—No quiero perderte —susurró él dejando las lágrimas escapar —y más por algo que no entiendo.

—Por eso me harás un favor, mocoso —él elevó su mirada de nuevo a ella —mi diario está dentro debajo del colchón de mi habitación, por favor, traerlo conmigo porque necesito escribir algunas cosas ahí y cuando el momento llegue, quiero que tú y mis padres lo lean desde el principio, cada página y cada verso, cada detalle les explicará muchas cosas de estos últimos 6 años —Serena acarició su mejillas —¿Podrás cumplir con la tarea?

—Si, te lo traeré y cuando debamos, lo leeremos —contestó él con firmeza a lo que Serena sonrió.

—Eres una lindura, ¿cómo tuve tanta suerte de tenerte como hermano? —Le dijo Serena con dulzura abrazándolo de nuevo con fuerza —tienes esa importante tarea, mi pequeño tonto —ella besó su frente para después separarse, Sammy se levantó de la cama y secando sus lágrimas le sonrió a su hermana para después salir de la habitación.

Una vez sola, Serena soltó un suspiro pero de nuevo la tos volvió escupiendo sangre de nuevo.

—**Tu interior se está marchitando** —habló la mujer apareciendo a su lado izquierdo.

—Tenía un día entero sin verte, empezaba a extrañarte —ironizó Serena limpiando su boca —creo que no pasaré de la siguiente semana ¿tú qué dices? —Le preguntó interesada en su aparente apuesta

—**¿No temes morir?** —Le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que sólo me alarman los síntomas que estoy padeciendo y como las personas que me rodean se están martirizando.

—**¿Crees que haya algo después de muerte?** —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, ya morí una vez y renací aquí, pero eso fue debido a mi madre Selene —Serena notó como la pelinegra hizo una mueca a la mención de su anterior madre —pero no importa, ¿no? —Le cuestionó para después volver a toser. Serena se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al pequeño baño de la habitación donde abrió el grifo y enjuagó sus manos, al salir, notó que ella ya no estaba, soltó un suspiro para de nuevo acostarse y cerrar sus ojos.

**[...]**

Serena abrió sus ojos y miró el alrededor, se encontraba entre una multitud frente al palacio del Milenio de Plata, las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una joven Selene salir junto a Apolo tomados del brazo y los gritos de la multitud resonaron en los oídos de la rubia. Serena miró como detrás de ellos, se encontraban algunos guardias, consejales y ... ella, la pelinegra de rasgos más definidos miraba desde atrás a la pareja casada mientras aplaudía y sonreía, pero Serena sintió una gran pesadez en el pecho.

**[...]**

La escena cambio, la rubia giro su mirada notando que estaba en el lago de nuevo, ahí, la pelinegra se encontraba frente a Apolo y ella claramente, lloraba.

—¿Crees en serio que podríamos escapar y ser felices? —Cuestionó ella llevando sus manos a su cabeza y agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza

—Podríamos, yo te amo —le dijo él tomando sus manos obligándola a mirarlo —vamos lejos de aquí, lejos de todo y todos.

—¿Entiendes el peso de tus palabras? —Le preguntó ella apretando sus manos —las guardianas de mi hermana no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados, el consejo menos lo hará —trató de ser la voz de la razón, Serena lo notó, pero ella también sabe, que a veces no es suficiente cuando alguien ama —cerraste nupcias con Selene, también ten eso presente.

—Te amo, mi amor por ti es demasiado grande —recalcó Apolo con ímpetu acercándola a él —no sé si podré estar con alguien a quien sólo le tengo un cariño, pero no amor.

—Yo también te amo, tanto como no te imaginas —le dijo ella con sus ojos llorosos y sus rostros tan cercas uno del otro.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Le preguntó él colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella.

—Digo que te amo demasiado —contestó ella con una sonrisa para después besarse, Serena soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

**[...]**


	8. Mis queridas guardianas

Serena abrió sus ojos los cuales comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz, al voltear, notó la presencia de Michiru quien le sonrió.

—Ya has despertado, dormilona —le dijo con dulzura la de cabellos aguamarina acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí? —Le preguntó Serena reincorporándose.

—Media hora, máximo —contestó Michiru ayudándola a sentarse en la cama —tu hermano acaba de irse, te dejo una libreta sobre el buró —le informó a lo que la rubia dirigió su mirada al buró mirando el cuadernillo.

—¿Y las demás? —Le preguntó Serena con curiosidad mirando el reloj de la pared que marcaban las dos de la tarde.

—Vienen enseguida, ya nos dieron permiso de visita pero yo era la que más cerca estaba así que llegué antes —informó la aguamarina con una sonrisa a lo que Serena soltó una leve risa —¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Michiru, no muy bien —le contestó ella con sinceridad mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación —solo estoy empeorando, creo qué...

—¿No mejoraras? —Cuestionó la aguamarina con la ceja alzada.

—No te molestes, es sólo... —Musitó la rubia jugando con los pulgares de sus dedos, Michiru suspiro para después colocar su mano en la mejilla de Serena haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Tienes razones para decirlo? —Le preguntó Michiru mordiendo su labio, Serena asintió —¿Son razones con sustento? —La rubia volvió a asentir —¿Puedes decirnos la razón? —Serena movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

—Lo sabrán, pero no por mis labios- le dijo Serena con seriedad —y lo sabrán cuando sea mi hora.

—Morirás... —Michiru y Serena miraron de golpe hacia la puerta mirando a Hotaru con la mano en el pomo y a las demás detrás de ella —¿Dices que morirás? —Cuestionó la pelimorada entrando a paso lento.

—Serena, es muy serio lo que dices —le dijo con notable irritación Rei cruzándose de brazos.

—Nadie sabe el destino que le depara, así que deja de aferrarte a esas palabras —le dijo con seriedad Setsuna.

—¡Si lo digo es porque sé que pasará! —Les frenó Serena con suma molestia —¡¿Creen que soltaría palabras a la ligera?! —Exclamó mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos —¡¿Creen que no estoy aterrada?! —Les cuestionó mientras el nudo en su garganta se fortalecía —¡Voy a morir y lo sé porque estoy maldita! —Con todas sus fuerzas golpeó sus manos empuñadas contra sus muslos —¡Fui maldecida para que el cristal de plata me matara! —Serena llevó sus manos a su pecho —¡Por eso empeoro y no sale nada en los estudios! ¡no es nada médico! ¿¡lo entienden!? —Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos —¡No le temo a la muerte, estoy resignada! —Espetó ella cerrando sus ojos —¡Pero que ustedes se aferren tanto me hace romperme y hundirme en el miedo porque sé que los estoy haciendo sufrir! —Su respiración se aceleró al igual que su ritmo cardíaco que fue detectado por la máquina al lado de su cama —¡Sólo quiero que esto acabe en paz!

—¿Qué acabe en paz? —Le cuestionó Amy dando un paso al frente acercándose a la cama —¿No piensas luchar?

—¿Te rindes, Serena? —Se escuchó la voz de Luna, Serena miró como del bolso de Amy salían ambos consejeros —¿No pensaste en alguna solución?

—Basta... —Musitó la rubia agachando la mirada y apretando las sábanas con sus manos.

—¡Puede haber una solución! ¡debiste hablar desde el inicio y quizás ya habríamos encontrado una cura! —Exclamó Mina.

—Basta... —volvió a musitar Serena temblorosa.

—¡No podemos simplemente aferrarnos a la idea de que estas resignada a morir! —dijo Haruka empuñando sus manos.

—¡Encontremos una solución unidas, Serena! —pidió Lita recargando sus manos en el pie de la cama.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó la rubia sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse —¡¿no escucharon nada de lo que dije?! —Les cuestionó con notable molestia —¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer, la maldición es irrevocable así que moriré! —El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

—Chicas, es suficiente —habló Michiru colocando su mano en la espalda de Serena quien sin darse cuenta recargo todo su peso al frente a lo que volvió a ponerse semi acostada sobre la cama de nuevo —por más que lo deseemos, si ella dice que no hay nada que hacer, es porque en verdad no hay nada —dijo tratando de mantenerse lo más en calma posible.

—¿Dices que simplemente nos resignemos? —Le cuestionó Haruka con frustración.

—Nada ganamos si alteramos a la princesa tampoco, papá Haruka —comentó Hotaru acercándose a la cama y sentándose a la orilla para tomar la mano de Serena.

—Me rehúso a aceptarlo —dijo Haruka con seriedad desviando su mirada de ellas, Serena mordió su labio.

—Haruka, mírame —le dijo Serena con seriedad, la rubia ceniza encajo sus dedos en su piel —es una orden —Haruka giró su rostro hacia ella quien le sonrió con dulzura —mis queridas guardianas, voy a morir —dijo con dulzura mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas —perdonen, pero nadie podría evitar que muera —llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Hotaru quien empezó a llorar y su mano derecha tomo la de Michiru —me alegra que estuvieran en mi vida, mis fieles guerreras que se mantenían en la soledad —Setsuna colocó su mano en el hombro de Haruka mientras temblaba —ustedes, mis guardianas del sistema solar exterior, gracias por todo, por las lecciones, por las aventuras y su tiempo, me alegra tanto haberlas conocido en persona en esta vida —Serena miró a las otras cuatro —mis guardianas interiores, ustedes que me cuidaron desde el nacimiento y que me siguieron en mi renacimiento, son las mejores amigas que pude tener, las personas que quisieron a esta torpe chica que no entendía nada —suspiró para mirar a Luna y Artemis —mis queridos consejeros, su tarea fue dura, pero me alegra que nos acompañaran en el camino, de no abandonarnos y guiarnos- sonrió con tranquilidad —los amo demasiado, sin ustedes no soy nada, cada risa, cada pelea, cada aventura, cada lucha juntas... todos los momentos los atesoro en el fondo de mi corazón y espero, que ustedes los mantengan vivos en su corazón.

—Mamá Serena... —Sollozó Hotaru, Serena alejó su mano de ella y se estiró para abrazarla.

—La pequeña del grupo pero la más peligrosa —dijo Serena con una sonrisa para después besar su frente, se separó de ella y se giró a Michiru para abrazarla —la más refinada y la más atenta —agregó en el abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, la aguamarina se alejó dejando pasar a Setsuna quien la abrazó —la más solitaria pero la más sabia —susurró para separarse de ella, Amy fue la siguiente en acercarse —la intelectual pero reservada —le dio un beso en la frente y la siguiente fue Lita —la más fuerte pero tierna —una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Serena mientras fue la castaña quien depósito un beso en su frente después del abrazó, la siguiente fue Rei —la más temperamental pero sincera —después del abrazo ambas juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos con una triste sonrisa, la antepenúltima fue Mina —la más alocada pero la más apasionada —dijo soltando una risita cuando su hermana rubia beso su mejilla, Luna y Artemis subieron a sus piernas- —el mejor dúo de apoyo —les dijo acariciando sus lomos con una sonrisa, dirigió su mirada a Haruka, quien se colocó al costado de la cama —mi más firme pero terca guardiana —dijo ella extendiendo sus brazos, la rubia ceniza la abrazó con fuerza dejando que Serena acariciara sus cabellos —las quiero tanto. —Sollozó Serena separando un poco a Haruka de si para juntar su frente con la de ella —gracias a la madre luna porque me dejó tenerlas a mi lado —las lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas cuando Haruka se separó, miró a cada uno de ellos, sus rostros afligidos y con lágrimas pero con una cálida sonrisa dándole a entender, que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien y ella suspiró.

—Recuerdan... —habló entrecortada Mina —¿Recuerdan la vez que todas acosamos a Serena para supuestamente protegerla cuando quieran robar su semilla estelar? —Preguntó soltando una leve risa.

—¿O cuando terminamos apretados en su casa y tratamos de pelear con el enemigo en ese espacio tan reducido? —Cuestionó con burla Haruka a lo que unas risas se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación.

Así, una serie de relatos comenzaron, las risas y constantes burlas resonaron en la habitación mientras los diversos recuerdos se mezclaban con la melancolía, aquellas anécdotas duraron hasta la noche, donde después de decir un "hasta mañana", dejaron la habitación en dirección a sus casas.

Serena suspiró con una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada su diario sobre el buró, lo tomó para abrirlo hasta la última hoja y comenzar a escribir.

Cuando Serena termino de escribir, miro que el reloj marcaban la media noche a lo que se sorprendió y guardo el cuaderno en el cajón del buró, se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

**27 de Junio**

Serena abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró hacia su derecha notando una habitación del palacio, de la cual se escuchaban voces, camino hasta atravesar la puerta entrando, notó en la cama a su madre, Selene, acostada en la cama mientras Apolo estaba a su lado derecho sosteniendo su mano, mientras la mujer pelinegra estaba a su izquierda con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con preocupación y frente a ellos una desconocida.

—Mi reina, lo que usted tiene no es de gravedad —le dijo con una sonrisa aquella desconocida.

—¿De qué habla? —Les cuestionó la pelinegra y Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Selene? —Preguntó Apolo.

—Felicidades, reina, rey~/ —dijo la desconocida —serán padres —Serena tapó su boca con sus manos mirando en shock la escena, Selene volteó a ver a Apolo con alegría mientras este estaba paralizado, después, la pelinegra había adquirido palidez en su rostro para después salir con sigilo de la habitación.

—¡Seremos padres, Apolo! —Exclamó con felicidad Selene abrazándolo, él dudo un poco pero correspondió el abrazo, Serena corrió fuera de la habitación y la miró ahí, recargada contra la puerta con sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—Maldición... —masculló frustrada la pelinegra y camino a paso rápido por el pasillo, Serena mordió su labio y cerró sus ojos.

**[...]**

Serena despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, respiraba agitada y temblorosa se giró a sacar su diario del cajón, rápidamente comenzó a escribir mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su pecho dolía, el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

**[...]**


	9. Toda la historia se acompleta

Cuando dieron las cuatro treinta, Serena cerró el diario y lo dejo en el buró, mientras el dolor de su pecho aumentaba, la tos apareció por lo que tapó su boca y de nuevo había escupido sangre.

—**Se acerca la hora** —Serena alzó la mirada hacia la pelinegra mirándola sentada al pie de la cama sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

—Deberías estar feliz por eso, ¿no? —le cuestionó pasando la manga de su bata por su boca limpiándola —es decir, arruine tu vida.

—**Creía que lo habías hecho** —respondió la pelinegra haciendo que Serena la mirará con sorpresa.

—¿Qué...? —musitó apretando su camisón en la altura del pecho, vio como la mirada de la pelinegra mostró remordimiento, ahí entendió —te arrepentiste, la razón de la que estés aquí no es para ver tu venganza efectuada, es para... —De pronto, su voz se esfumó mientras el dolor en el pecho empezó a dejarla sin aire, cayó su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras trataba de tomar aire.

—**El reloj marca las cinco de la mañana** —dijo con seriedad para después desaparecer, el detector de latidos empezó a mostrar anomalías dando alerta.

—¡Esta entrando en paro! —Exclamó un doctor entrando a la habitación junto a Darien y una enfermera, Serena con su vista borrosa miró como se movilizaban con rapidez a su alrededor —¡El desfribilador! —Fue lo único que escucho porque sus ojos se cerraron al momento de ya no tener aire.

**[...]**

Serena miró el mago frente a si, observando a la pelinegra y a Apolo quienes estaban frente a frente, ella con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y él mirándola con pena.

—¿¡Rompes nuestro acuerdo?! —Le refutó ella furiosa —¡¿No que me amabas?! ¡¿no que harías lo que sea por mi?!

—¡Ese bebé lo cambia todo! ¡no puedo abandonarles! —Le grito él a lo que ella agachó su mirada y apretó sus puños.

—Qué seas muy feliz, Apolo —espetó ella con desdén —que sean felices lo más que puedan —masculló para después alejarse.

**[...]**

Serena dirigió su mirada a la puerta de decorados dorados, a paso lento atravesó la puerta entrando. En aquella habitación pudo ver hermosos decorados blancos y plateados, en el centro, había un cunero al que Serena lentamente se acercó mirando en él, a la pequeña bebé de cabellos rubios quien miraba con atención el techo mientras chupaba su pulgar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió captando la atención de Serena quien vio como la pelinegra entraba a la habitación mirando con frialdad el cunero, cerró la puerta tras de sí asegurandola y se acercó al cunero donde miró a la niña quien soltó una leve risa risueña al verla.

—Mi maldición surtirá efecto —dijo la pelinegra con su mano en la mejilla de la bebé mientras una neblina morada rodeaba a la pequeña —todo se marchita a tu alrededor, quizás no mañana, quizás no hoy, quizás no dentro de unos días, pero todo se verá marchito —Serena dejo escapar algunas lágrimas mientras mantenía su mano en su pecho. —Es mi venganza, lo que mereces por robarme lo que deseaba —el filo de aquellas palabras comenzaban a rasgar su alma —el mismo Cristal de Plata, del que estás destinada a portar, será el tesoro maldito que te hará ver cómo todo se marchita, por el daño que me causaste, en la cúspide de tu felicidad, todo perderás —la neblina envolvió a la pequeña —¡mi maldición irrevocable será! —Exclamó por fin desapareciendo la neblina y volviendo la habitación a la normalidad.

**[...]**

Serena notó que estaba en la sala del trono donde Selene miraba frente a si a su hermana mayor.

—Pero... —Musitó la peliplateada.

—No quiero nada ya, Selene —le dijo con seriedad la pelinegra —tu lo tienes todo, no me necesitas y yo ya no quiero ser la segunda más.

—Tú no eres la segunda en nada ¿de qué hablas? —Le cuestionó tratando de acercarse a ella pero la pelinegra se alejó.

—Olvida que tienes hermana, no me necesitas, desde el momento que te coronaron no me necesitas, ya lo tienes todo —la pelinegra le dio la espalda y camino fuera de la sala del trono.

—Hermana... —Murmuró Selene mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**[...]**

El paisaje cambio al bosque del palacio, Serena miró como su versión pequeña corría por los arbustos de flores de cristal mientras sus pies estaban descalzos y alzaba su vestido evitando pisarlo mientras los gritos de sus guardianas se escuchaban a lo lejos, paso a su lado a lo que Serena corrió detrás de si. Pronto llegaron al centro encontrándose al lago, la rubia se sentó sobre el suelo mientras miraba a su pequeña "yo" jugar alrededor del lago hasta que su mirada se dirigió a los árboles.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó aparentemente a la nada a lo que Serena la observó con curiosidad, de pronto, entre los árboles salió la figura de la mujer de cabellos negros pero la pequeña Serenity sonrió —¡Hola! —saludó la pequeña acercándosele recibiendo una mirada asombrada de la pelinegra quien se colocó de cuclillas a su altura —¿Eres un hada? —Preguntó la pequeña mientras la flor en su mano la colocaba en el cabello de la desconocida —siempre que vengo estás observándome —agregó haciendo que Serena abriera sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Un hada? —Preguntó con cierta burla la pelinegra mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en sus labios —deberías saber que si se te aparece un desconocido no debes hablar con el al menos que estés con tus padres —le dijo ella con una ceja enarcada —no todas son buenas personas.

—No eres mala —le respondió ella sonriendo ganándose una mirada contrariada de la pelinegra —si lo fueras, me habrías hecho daño antes y pareciera más que me has cuidado cada que estoy aquí —comentó confiada colocando sus manos tras su espalda y parándose de puntitas.

—Eres demasiado inocente —le dijo la pelinegra mientras su mirada se perdía en el lago —no deberías hacer juicios apresurados, monstruo —una risa risueña salió de los labios de la pequeña quien se giró al lago y comenzó a girar bailando siendo observada por la pelinegra en silencio.

**[...]**

Serena siguió sentada en el mismo suelo frente al lago, pero ahora, miró a la pelinegra sobre un tronco mientras observaba a la princesa Serenity que aparentaba unos 10 años de edad terrestre, jugar con el agua estando a la orilla.

—Puedes caer —le dijo la pelinegra con seriedad mientras recargaba su barbilla en su mano.

~ No lo haré, no seas tan sobreprotectora —contestó la princesa rodando sus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no te han enseñado a nadar —le dijo a lo que la princesa soltó una risa.

—No voy a... —dijo tratando de girarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y después de soltar un leve grito cayó al agua, la pelinegra se levantó en seguida de donde estaba y movió su mano derecha a lo que una enramada se adentro al agua y jalo a la princesa sacándola.

—Seguro a la próxima me escuchas —le regaño acercándose a ella mientras tocía, la pelinegra se arrodilló a su lado viendo cómo temblaba a lo que suspiró y se quitó la capa que llevaba para ponersela encima.

—Estaba helada —se quejó la princesa a lo que la pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Ve a cambiarte al palacio, monstruo —le indicó levantándose junto a ella del suelo y la princesa simplemente asintió.

**[...]**

La escena ahora mostraba a la pelinegra observar a la princesa dar leves giros alrededor del lago mientras tarareaba una melodía.

—Mi madre hoy dijo que no me tomo las lecciones enserio, desde que papá murió al frente del ejército ella es dura —comentó la princesa parando de girar y mirando al cielo —dice que debo dar lo mejor para ser reina, pero... —Musitó mientras su mirada se entristecía.

—Seguro haces tú mayor esfuerzo —le dijo la pelinegra estando sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre —pero siempre debes dar más.

—Creo que no estoy hecha para esto —susurró con tristeza —sólo la decepciono —la pelinegra observó por unos segundos a la princesa para después mover sus manos haciendo que destellos salieran del lago llamando la atención de la joven, de pronto, pequeñas libélulas aparecieron junto a más destellos y el lago se torno de color zafiro haciendo a la princesa sonreír —¡Es hermoso! —Exclamó sosteniendo su vestido y comenzando a bailar mientras tarareaba y reía.

—Todos en algún momento nos volvemos una decepción —susurró la pelinegra mientras su mirada se afligía, Serena mordió su labio con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**[...]**

Miró como la princesa estaba recostada en el suelo mientras a su lado estaba la mujer de cabellos negros sentada observándola.

—Mamá dice que debo decirle el motivo de mis escapadas lejos del castillo, ha dicho que se ha cansado que me escape de mis guardianas, pero me agrada estar contigo —comentó la joven princesa mirando las estrellas.

—Tu tienes la culpa si sales en tus horas de estudio —le recalcó con cierta burla a lo que la princesa río.

—No te burlas, hada —reclamó tratando de mostrarse ofendida.

—¿Qué hablamos de esforzarse más? —Le cuestionó con una che alzada y una sonrisa.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, todos estos años —dijo de pronto levantándose para abrazarla tomándola desprevenida —¡Eres la mejor hada madrina del universo! —Exclamó con felicidad, las manos de la pelinegra temblaron, pero correspondió el abrazo mientras su mirada mostraba remordimiento, un remordimiento que parecía comerla viva y Serena tapó su boca tratando de evitar soltar un sollozo.

**[...]**

Serena se vio transportada a la habitación de la princesa quien dormía plácidamente mientras que al lado de la cama se encontraba la pelinegra quien paso su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Revocó mi hechizo, la condena que di —susurró mientras la neblina morada cubría a la joven —¡Revocó mi hechizo, la condena que di! —Exclamó pero un campo se formó en el corazón de la princesa y las palabras resonaron en la habitación.

**—"Mi maldición irrevocable será"** —se repitió tres veces la frase y la mirada de la pelinegra se ensombreció.

**[...]**

Serena miró como la princesa estaba en la orilla del lago con sus pies dentro, estaba sola pero cuando escucho el ruido de los arbustos giro su rostro de inmediato buscándola, pero en su lugar se encontró con dos hombres.

—Así que la princesa escapa a este pequeño lugar —habló uno de los hombres mientras sacaban sus espadas, ella se levantó rápidamente nerviosa. —Dime ¿cuánto nos dará la reina por regresarla viva? —La princesa comenzó a retroceder asustada.

—Vamos a ver cuánto ganamos, pequeña princesa —habló el otro estando a unos pasos de ella pero de pronto una enramada se alzó frente a la princesa golpeándolos.

—No la toquen si saben lo que les conviene —habló autoritaria la pelinegra moviendo sus manos cuando ellos trataron de acercarse con sus espadas.

—¡Maldita bruja! —Exclamó uno tratando de dañar la enramada pero está lo tiró al suelo y lo mismo pasó con el otro dejándolos tumbados, la pelinegra volteo a ver a la princesa con preocupación quien corrió hasta ella y la abrazó mientras temblaba.

—Creo que me tarde, lo siento —le dijo la pelinegra acariciando su cabeza a lo que la princesa asintió, Serena sintió una punzadas en el pecho y vio como uno de los hombres se levantó de golpe con su espada en dirección a la princesa y en una milésima de segundo, la pelinegra jalo a Serenity tras de sí siendo atravesada por la espada, la princesa dio un grito de horror cuando el hombre saco la espada y la sangre cayó al suelo, pero la pelinegra se arrodilló y con un último esfuerzo movió su mano haciendo que la enramada lo atravesara a él y a su compañero en el suelo.

—¡Hada! —La llamó la princesa cuando cayó al suelo, Serenity tomó su mano mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas —¡Hada!

—Lucy... —La princesa parpadeó confundida mientras sollozaba, Serena comenzó a llorar —ese es mi nombre, monstruo —llevó su mano a su mejilla —soy la hermana de tu madre —susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Eres... mi tía —susurró entrecortada.

—Perdóname, te he causado mal —le dijo ella perdiendo de a poco el aliento.

—¿De qué hablas? Si has estado conmigo, tía Lucy —le dijo llorando.

—Perdóname... —Susurró cerrando sus ojos para después comenzar a desvanecerse entre destellos de luz mientras la princesa la miraba irse.

**[...]**

Serena después vio distintas escenas, la princesa frente a su madre con sus ojos llorosos, Selene de rodillas en el suelo mientras lloraba y después, el retrato de las hermanas ser descubierto en una habitación cerrada con cerrojo.

**[...]**

Serena abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras escuchaba el pitido del detector de latidos, notó que tenía un respirador y diversas sondas, pero se sentó como pudo y alcanzó su diario en el cual mientras lloraba y respiraba agitada comenzó a escribir sin darse cuenta que el calendario marcaba el 29 de junio y el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde.

**[...]**


	10. El final del camino

Dieron las cuatro treinta cuando Serena soltó el diario dejándolo en el buró, hasta ese momento había ignorado el dolor en su pecho pero ahora se sentía que la ahogaba.

—Deberías estar recostada —habló con preocupación Molly entrando a la habitación para acomodar a la rubia sobre la cama, Serena movió su cabeza en signo de negación mientras daba leves golpes a su pecho —¿te duele?

—Mucho... —Musitó con sus ojos llorosos a lo que Molly la tomó de la mano con firmeza —no quiero esto.

—Tranquila, el respirador seguro te lo quitan pronto cuando te sientas mejor —le dijo Molly con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas retenidas.

—Perdón... por haber... cortado comunicación... contigo —murmuró con su pecho subiendo y bajando con irregularidad mientras sus ojos se sentían pesados

—Hey, lo entiendo, te juro que lo hago —le dijo con su voz entrecortada y una dulce sonrisa —no te preocupes por ello.

-—Siempre fuiste... mi mejor amiga —Molly mordió su labio para abrazarla con cuidado debido a los cables a los que estaba conectada —se lo dije... a Sammy... pero asegúrate de que tú... y mi familia lean el diario —comentó perdiendo por un segundo el aliento.

—Cl...Claro —respondió dejando caer unas lágrimas, ella entendía muy bien la finalidad al decirle aquello.

—Te quiero mucho... al igual que a todos... con los que conviví pero guarde distancia —Molly se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—También te quiero mucho —respondió dejando salir una risa junto a sus lágrimas.

—Molly, estás aquí —dijo la señora Ikuko entrando junto a su esposo —Serena debería estar acostada —dijo con seriedad acercándose, Molly se hizo a un lado dejando que la mujer recostara a su hija quien la miraba con cierto dolor.

—Serena, me retiro —le dijo Molly acercándose a darle un beso en la frente para después irse.

—Tuviste un paro respiratorio, amor —le dijo Kenji acariciando sus cabellos mientras ambos se encontraban sentados a la orilla de la cama mientras ella los observaba —estarás un tiempo con el respirador, así que se paciente, ¿si?

—Amor, estarás bien —le dijo su madre sonriendo mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza y angustia —quizá mañana ocurra un milagro, después de todo es tú cumpleaños.

—No, mamá... —Murmuró ella mirándola con dolor —ya no puedo recuperarme —dijo con pesadez sintiendo su pecho doler.

—Amor, ten fe —le dijo Kenji con su voz temblorosa colocando su mano sobre la de ella e Ikuko.

—Los amo mucho, agradezco que sean mis padres —les susurró sonriendo levemente —no me arrepiento... de lo que hice en mi vida... estoy orgullosa de lo que logré... estoy orgullosa de los seres amados... eh tenido una buena vida —les dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con cansancio.

[Canción utilizada: You don't know]

—No, por favor —musitó Ikuko mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, por la puerta entraron las chicas, Molly quien abrazaba a Sammy y Darien junto a su compañero y la enfermera —no digas esas cosas, no hables como si todo se terminará ¡aún puedes seguir!

—¡Por favor, cariño! —Exclamó Kenji sosteniendo su mano —¡Estarás bien! —Serena miró unos segundos a los demás y sonrió con tristeza.

—Déjenme... rendirme —murmuró ella mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas —no saben... lo que se siente —les dijo cerrando sus ojos —tienen buenas intenciones... pero déjenme rendirme —siguió con sus ojos cerrados mientras Ikuko y Kenji se levantaban de la cama en shock.

—Kayla —la enfermera volteo su mirada a Darien quien mantenía sus ojos ocultos, las chicas y Sammy lo observaron —procede a apagar el respirador —la enfermera con la mirada en el suelo asintió y se dirigió al aparato.

—¡No!, ¡por favor, no! —Gritó Ikuko tratando de detener a la enfermera.

—¡Mamá! —La llamó Sammy —¡ella quiere rendirse! —Le gritó con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas dejándola en shock, Kenji la sostuvo mientras está miraba a cada uno con la mirada empapada en lágrimas fija en Serena quien ya no estaba conciente, Ikuko se acercó con lentitud a ella para después acariciar con sus manos su pálido rostro, un rostro que había perdido su hermoso tono, unos labios que estaban partidos, con un respirador manteniéndola ahí.

—Ikuko, debemos dejarla —le dijo con dolor Kenji, Ikuko acercó su rostro a la frente de su hija la cual beso, con lentitud quitó la mascarilla de su rostro mientras la doctora apagó los aparatos, Kayla le retiró las sondas mientras la rubia respiraba cada vez más lento.

—Ya te puedes rendir, mi amor —susurró Ikuko juntando su frente con la de su hija para después abrazar a su esposo mientras la observaban, de pronto el último suspiro salió de sus labios, para después ver como su pecho dejo de subir y bajar.

Un silencio era el que había en la habitación, Hotaru rompió de golpe en llanto llorando a todo pulmón tirándose al piso de rodillas a lo que Setsuna se agachó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Ikuko escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kenji quien recargo su cabeza en la de ella, Amy se abrazo a Lita mientras sollozaban en silencio, Mina se sentó en el suelo escondiendo su rostro en sus manos a lo que Rei se sentó contra su espalda recargandose dejando salir su llanto, Molly abrazó con fuerza a Sammy quien sollozó con desconsuelo, Darien cubrió con su mano su rostro comenzando a llorar a lo que su compañero colocó su mano en su hombro, Michiru miró de frente a Haruka aferrándose a ella mientras se arrodillaba, Haruka la abrazó con fuerza mientras la peliverde estalló en llanto.

—Olvidemos todo y a todos —susurró Darien recordando lo que ella le había dicho en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, las lágrimas no pararon de fluir.

**[...]**

**01 de Julio**

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa Tsukino mientras vestían trajes de color blanco, Sammy se encontraba al centro de todos ya que habían formado un círculo.

Sammy tenía en sus manos el diario de Serena, en el cual pasó con delicadeza su mano acariciándolo.

—Comenzaré. —Afirmó él abriendo la primera página. —"Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, empiezo a escribir esto porque me ha pasado algo fuera de lo común y siento que debo plasmarlo para mantenerlo siempre conmigo, es algo que mi familia y amigos no saben.

Todo empieza con el encuentro que tuve con Luna y como me eh vuelto la guerrera misteriosa que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon".

* * *

**"El legado de la luna término"**

* * *


	11. Epílogo

**Serena**

No sé lo que hay después, solo sé que llegara un punto del camino en que lo olvidaré todo, llegaré a esa parte que Lucy contó, el camino de redención.

Al dar unos pasos más ví a Selene, sonreí al instante y corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Pronto entraras en ese camino, cariño —me dijo con tranquilidad para besar mi frente —lamento que esto pasará así —me lo dijo con tristeza pero yo le negué con mi cabeza.

—La tía Lucy solo sentía dolor, no debes culparla —le dije sonriéndole, ya que lo último que quiero es que se moleste con su hermana, ella me sonrió al notar mi intención y volvió a besar mi frente para abrirme el paso, cuando mire de nuevo atrás ella desapareció.

Avancé un poco más y lo ví a él, a Apolo, con lentitud me le acerque y quedamos de frente.

—Lo siento, querida —me dijo con pesar tomando con su mano mi mejilla —yo provoque esto.

—No pasa nada, papá —le dije con sinceridad para seguir mi camino, cuando avance un poco más la ví a ella, corrí con fuerzas a sus brazos.

—Perdóname, monstruo —susurró Lucy con pesar sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar mi hombro, yo me separé de ella y le sonreí.

—Nunca tuve algo que perdonarte, hada madrina —le dije con dulzura a lo que ella beso mi mejilla —ahora si, ya puedes irte también —le aseguré siguiendo mi camino.

Paró en un punto donde veo a lo lejos la luz, tomo una bocanada de aire y vuelvo a mi andar, las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, pronto estoy olvidando todo...

**[...]**

No entiendo porque, pero camino a paso lento por este largo pasillo el cual está rodeado de paredes blancas y al final de el puedo ver un destello de luz, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, no puedo recordarlo, es como si lo demás hubiera perdido valor, como si ya nada importase, no siento miedo o incertidumbre, tampoco incomodidad o felicidad, simplemente camino hacia ese destello de luz, pero esperen... ¿que llevo puesto? ¿un vestido?, es como el de una princesa, una princesa...

Dirigí mi mirada a mis pies y noté como unas zapatillas de cristal los esconden y mis manos... en las muñecas porto pulseras, ¿por qué estoy vestida así? ¿por qué...?

Detengo mi andar para llevar mis manos a mi cabeza y el peinado que llevo es curioso ¿en forma de odangos? ¿esta soy yo? ¿en verdad yo soy...?

Mi mirada se devuelve al resto del camino mirando aquel destello de luz, este camino es...

Es cierto, es el camino de la muerte ¿no?, por eso estoy sumergida en esta soledad, es porque estoy muerta y debo cruzar hacia allá pero aún no sé... ¿quien era yo? ¿quien fui? ¿y a quienes estoy dejando?, realmente no lo sé, no lo recuerdo ya y no siento la desesperación de querer recordarlo y por supuesto, mucho menos recuerdo porque morí, ¿no les parece extraño?

Ahora me acerco a la luz y extiendo mis manos para buscar tomarla, si, ahora la tranquilidad me alberga y puedo decir, que hasta aquí llegaré.

Seguro tuve una buena vida, seguro fui feliz, seguro que a los que ame estarán bien, si...

**~Me puedo marchar~**


End file.
